


Stravage

by kaige68



Series: Word of the Day March 2017 [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: Faraday and Vasquez decided on star-gazing away from the others after dinner.  They’d settled on the ground stretched out next to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this one got a bit longer.

“They said he went stravaging.” In the darkness, he stared at the night sky. 

Faraday and Vasquez decided on star-gazing away from the others after dinner. They’d settled on the ground stretched out next to each other.

“I don’t know that word.” Vasquez admitted easily.

Faraday was usually brash when he talked about his past, as though the things that happened to his childhood hadn’t been that important. They were just getting to the point in their relationship where they were telling the bad stories. When Joshua said _stravaging_ , his voice was choked. Vasquez took the sentence seriously.

“It’s wandering. He went for a stroll.” 

On his back in the dirt, Vasquez let his hand reach out and pat the back of Faraday’s.

Joshua turned his palm up and held on tight. “Just like he went out to look at the stars.”

“How old were you when he went _stravaging_?” He tested out the word.

“I hadn’t made my first appearance yet.” Voice still tight, Faraday took a long slow breath.

“How long…” Vasquez didn’t know what to ask, just that he should keep Joshua talking. That he wanted to know everything he could. “How long were they married before he left?”

Faraday snorted. “He never did marry her. She said he said that he would after I was born. Wanted it to look like he was marrying her because he wanted to and not because he had to.”

Vasquez smiled at the sky. “Then he was charming as well?” 

Twisting his hand, Joshua interlocked their fingers. “If I’m going to get something from him, that’s not a bad thing.” He took a few breaths. “She told me I was like him when I got willful too.”

“Everyday?” They both chuckled. “Did she … wait for him? Did she want him to come back?”

“She cried some for some of the other men. I asked her once if she cried over him. She said she did, but I never saw it. The older I got the less she cried about any of ‘em.”

“Did she ever marry?”

“Nah. She had a son and the same last name as her father. They weren’t linin’ up to _respect_ her.”

Vasquez brushed his thumb back and forth over Faraday’s hand, trying to comfort. “Your grandfather was around?”

“Sometimes. He drunk, would slap her around sometimes. She hit him back once. He went out on his own stroll.”

“She had friends?” Vasquez wanted Faraday’s mother to have had something good in her life.

“She did. And an aunt who lived with us too.” Joshua squeezed as if happy that Vasquez cared about his mother.

“You know,” Vasquez tugged. “I don’t like to walk.”

Faraday laughed. “It’s one of my favorite things about you.”


End file.
